Keep Me Safe
by kirstytonkss
Summary: Set sometime in the future.  Kurt is not in a good place, the only thing keeping him sane is his best friend Stef. Will a chance meeting in a coffee shop turn his life around.
1. Chapter 1

I've met the man of my wet dreams.

There he was gorgeous as ever. Dark pin curled hair, olive skinned, beautifully toned,

golden brown eyes surrounded by luciously thick black eyelashes. Maybe I have a thing

Italian looking men. Ugh he was to die for. This is Just me day dreaming of course,

I should be so lucky.

In fact I would need more then luck, considering what is lying in my crisp linen

bed sheets right now. One Michael Karofsky. I shiver at the thought of his name and wonder

why the hell I am still with this violent moron, two years is a long time to hide the fact

your 'boyfriend' is emotionally and physically tormenting you. I hate the thought of being

alone with him but I hate the thought of being alone even more.

He used to be vaguelly attractive and mysterious, like a chunky Collin Farrel,

before we got together. Now he's just some asshole I can't get off my sofa and out of my

house! Here is the question i ask myself everyday; How can I be with a man that so openly

hates me and that I so deeply detest? The answer I know of course, beacuse I have no-one

else, besides Stef, I'm stuck in Ohio, Stuck in a shitty job, in a shitty school, where I

met my shitty boyfriend.

'KURT?' Shit. How long have I been lost in my own little world? I stare blankly at Stef,

a young girl who works at The Lima Bean coffee shop. She also happens to be my best friend,

my only friend. The light in my miserable life. She was the first real friend I made when I

left school, after everybody left for college moving on with their lives and going somewhere

in life.

'Kurt! Just go already! It's 8am, stop loitering you are going to be late and for gods sake,

get a good nights sleep you look like shit. Besides you work to hard anyway.' Stef says

pointing an accusing finger at me as she shoves my coffee at me with her other hand.

'Thanks for the confidence boost Stef, you know how to make a man feel good.' I snap sarcasm

dripping from my lips; taking comfort in our childish banter. She winks at me as I turn on

my heel about to dramatically storm towards the door, when the sudden sweltering heat of my

coffee bursts out of my cup as It's crushed to my chest.

'Fuck.' I scream gasping for air, face contorted in pain and confusion at the sudden coiling

flesh covering my bones. I glance upwards, directing my glare and about to inflict my

venomous words at the imbecile that has just caused this unwanted drama of my monday morning.

An even louder gasp escapes my lips because, shit, this 'imbecile' was my walking, living

and breathing wet dream. I kid you not. My mouth drops open as I stare at him in bewilderment,

adrenaline drowning out the burning sensation in my chest and I'm not talking about the coffee.

Or heart burn!

'Oh gosh, I am so sorry. Here.' He exclaims as he rushes to grab a heap of napkins to frantically

dab my brand new, now ruined, Mqueen shirt. I hiss as the napkin causes a little too much friction

on my 90 degree burns. Okay, that's a little dramatic, but still.

He winces and his breath hitches in his throat at my reaction and promptly removes his hand,

stepping back and stummbling over the woman behind him, who tuts and looks less then pleased

with the events that has unfolded before her.

'Oh, I'm making it worse arn't I? I'm sorry. Oh god I'm such an idiot, sorrysorrysorry.' He

babbles as he shifts his balance from one leg to another. Not knowing whether to walk away

from the awkward situation he has created or carry on hovering his beautiful toned arm infront

of my chest and appologising profusly until my ears bleed.

'It's okay honestly. It's freezing outside and luckily for you I wear ridiculously thin shirts.'

I say.

'Ridiculously expensive, more like.' I hear Stef comment under her breath as I fight the smirk

playing on my lips because watching Stef try and defend my honour is fairly amusing.

'I can't appologise enough' the stranger says, this I have gatheredI say in my head.

'Seriously, let me buy you another coffee?' Don't worry I tell him but he insists telling me

it will make him feel less of a clutz. A clutz I ask you. Who even uses that term anymore!

'You should buy him a new shirt as well while you're flashing the cash.' Stef quips at him

pouting her lips, face, trying, to ooze sass.

'Stef!' Ignore her I tell him, swatting my hand at her trying to stiffle my giggles. Although

the look on his poor face tells me he was considering throwing his credit card at me!

'Listen, don't worry about it, I can't wait around I'm late for work as it is.' I tell him

glancing towards Stef. 'You can give my girl a tip tho to stop her from spitting in your coffee!'

I say with a chuckle but he just stares at me blankly, flipping his eyelashes up and down as his

expression becomes mortified. Oh god what is wrong with this man, my humour is wasted on him.

'Oh Jesus, I was kidding, just kidding!' I stress to him rolling my eyes.

I lean over the counter and press a quick kiss to Stef's flustered face. I turn towards the

sapper man splaying my hand on his shoulder. 'Until next time stranger.' I say with a smile

and walk away feeling unusually happy considering the last five minutes!

Buzz.

1 NEW MESSAGE - STEF

S: He's grinning like a fool.

K: Who?

S: The hobbit that threw your coffee all over you!

K: He's not that small.

You're telling me this why?

S: Because he just asked if I had your number.

K: why?

And did you give it to him?

S: Because you're dreamy LOL

Do you want me to?

K: Grow up!

Ermm.. I don't even know him!

S: Well I gave it to him.

K: STEFFFFFF!

S: What! He seems harmless unlike Mitchel.

K: You mean Michael.

& he could be a murderer!

S: Murderer that looks like a cute puppy!

Unlike Marvin.

K: MICHAEL.

Well isn't that just adorable.

S: You're in love already.

K: GO AWAY NOW.

S: Whatever.

Love you.

K: I question my love for you sometimes woman.

K: 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh why did this have to happen on the first day of my new job. Surely this is a sign that things are

going to be, at least, stressful. Why did I have to scold the most beautiful man on the planet? Why

couldn't I get him out of my mind?

I glance down at my watch and see I only have ten minutes to get to my new home, William McKinley

High School. I've heard a few bad things about this school and the pay isn't as good as Dalton.

Surely it can't be as bad as everyone says it is.

As I pull into the parking lot of McKinley my eyes drag along all the pupils and buildings surrounding them,

racking in every detail. I can see kids throwing others into dumpsters and just general bullying that I have

never really witnessed, at Dalton Academy they had a zero tolerance for bullying policy. I couldn't quite

believe what I was seeing. Teachers just walking past kids terrorising other kids and not batting an eyelid.

I close my eyes for a fraction of a second and let out a deep sigh, as I climb out of my car and head

towards the staff room. My mind is so preoccupied dodging rowdy teenagers in the hallway and thinking of

that beautiful man I almost scolded to death that I'm not really paying attention to where I'm walking as I

bombard into the staff room. Walking straight into a tall, slender, brown haired man with beautifully pale

skin and eyes like a million stars are shining in, in, holy shit! It's the guy from the coffee shop, seems

my luck may be changing!

'Woah, I have only just changed my shirt after you ruined the last one. Can we at least wait until the

afternoon!' He says sidestepping me and heading towards the coffee machine in the corner of the

room that looks like it has seen better days. He looks back at me and smiles through his adorable long black lashes.

I let out a slight chuckle and walk towards him.

'Sorry about that.' I say rubbing my neck 'I'm Blaine Anderson' I tell him offering him my hand.

Kurt Hummel he says as he accepts my hand shaking it lightly but still firm. I linger holding his hand

because god, they are the softest thing I have ever felt in my life! Without thinking I run my thumb softly over his knuckle.

A small smile graces his face. 'May I?' he gestures towards our lingering hands as I let go straight

away realising I was practically feeling him up! I feel the prickly heat of my blush creep up my neck

and dance across the side of my face.

I look down shuffling my feet feeling slightly bashful and embarrassed.

'So you're new here I see, what brings you to this hell hole?' He grins as he points to his surroundings.

'It can't be that bad!' I say with a chuckle. 'Music and Spanish to be precise.' I say beaming up at him.

'Ah, I'm the French teacher to be precise' He smiles at me. 'Well I better get to my class before they all

decide to throw a party thinking I'm not here!'

With a smile he disappears.

I find myself staring at the now empty space where he was stood and feeling a sudden pang in my chest.

I'm not to sure what this feeling is but I kind of miss him. How can you miss someone you have just met?

I reach into my pocket, retrieve my phone and type out a quick text.

As I'm setting my cup down on my desk a sharp buzz shocks me out of my thoughts.

bONE NEW MESSAGE:/b

b07976586116:/b When's your lunch?

I look down quizzically at the text wondering who the hell it could be when another vibration tingles

through my fingers.

b07976586116:/b It's Blaine Anderson by the way.

Oh, makes sense now. As I save his number to my contacts my phone goes off again.

bB:/b I have just realised how creepy this is.

Your friend who works at the Coffee shop gave me your number.

bB:/b Actually, she kind of demanded I have it.

bB:/b Seriously tho', she took my phone. She's kind of crazy!

bK:/b Crazy is an understatement.

1pm, See you at lunch stalker!

(:

'How was your morning?' Kurt asked as I pulled the chair out next to him and laid my lunch on the table.

'Hideous. The kids here are reluctant, rude and just..'

'Little shits?' Kurt offers me with knowing eyes and a warm smile.

I make a noise that is somewhere between a grumble and chuckle as I slump my face into my hand.

'How am I meant to teach them Spanish if they can't even speak English?' I ask him and he just laughs

and sighs.

'It wont get better trust me' he says with a sad smile.

'I hope it does, I have my first class with the Glee Club today and if they are anything like the rest of

the school then I'm fucked.' I say dryly, praying for a miracle.

'I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised.' Kurt tells me with a warm smile, like he knows something that

I don't.

I could quite gladly stare into his smiling face and beautifully blue eyes all day.

This is hopeless I say rolling my eyes as the class just stare at me.

'Quel est le problème avec vous tous? Je parlais couramment à votre âge!'

iWhat is wrong with you? I was fluent at your age! /i

How the hell can they not understand what I am saying, I've been teaching these kids for 3 years!

'Je parie que vous ne savez même pas comment dire bonjour en français! Etes-vous tous vraiment

inconscients de ce que je dis! Oubliez ça.'

iI bet you do not even know how to say hello in French! Are you all really unaware of what I say!

Forget it./i

They're not even paying attention to me now.

'HELLO! We are still in class and you are still supposed to be learning.' I say sighing as the

class wind me up further and carry on with their own conversations for a second time.

'QUIET, NOW.' I shout. 'Vous perturbateurs, les jeunes rebelles. N'avez-vous pas propre savon!'

iYou disruptive, rebellious youth. Do you not own soap!/i

I spit, slamming my book on the desk. I open my mouth to further my rant when there's a knock on the door.

I whip my head in the direction of the opening door to see principle Sylvester, who signals me to step

outside.

'Kurt it seems one of the students in your class thought it would be a brilliant idea to lock the curly

mop top in the janitors closet.'

'The curly mop top being?'

'The new Spanish teacher who wears the gel helmet.'

'Ahh Mr. Anderson.' I say trying to hold onto my chuckle threatening to escape from my pursed lips.

'Bring Henrick to my office now.'

I walk back into the class.

'Sean, Principles office, now.' I state.

'What? Why?' He asks feigning innocence.

'Sean, now!'

'Would you care to tell me why we found Mr. Anderson in the janitor's closet Mr. Henrick?' asks Sue.

'Maybe he was looking for a step ladder.'

'Hilarious' I say rolling my eyes and folding my arms over my chest.

'Two weeks detention. I applaud your hummer but not your personal hygiene. Now get the hell out of

my office.' Sue Sylvester, never changed, never will.

As I walk out of the office I whip my phone out of my pants and and send a quick text,

smirking to myself.

bK:/b I heard you came out of the closet?

bB:/b HAR HAR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep Me Safe**

**Chapter 3.**

The next day we arrange to meet for lunch again.

I could stare at his handsome face all day. When I'm with Blaine I can forget about Michael and all the pain

and self hatred I put myself through day after day. It's bliss.

My Bliss is short lived as my phone starts flashing, vibrating around the table bringing me down from my high.

Jolting us both out of our intense little world. Speak of the devil.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE: STEF.**

**S:** Heard off lover boy?

**K:** Yes. And he's not my loverboy!

**S:** WELL? New shirt?

**K:** He's just started a new job. He's a Spanish teacher. He works at Mckinley. I am currently eating lunch with him. No to the shirt.

**S:** I can't remember what you not being sarcastic sounds like. Weird.

**K:** For oncer in my life, NOT being sarcastic!

**S:** I don't believe you. Send me a picture.

**K:** Stef, I'm not sending you a picture!

**S:** ...

**K:** NO!

**S:** I WILL HOUND YOU ALL DAY

**K:** Still not sending a pic.

**S:** Remember that one night at the Karaoke Bar? Shortly followed by Flaming Ink?

**K:** bitch.

How embarrassing, can't believe I'm actually about to do this.

'You know how crazy Stef is right? I mean you've experienced it first hand.' I say letting my nervous chuckle

fill the air around us. Oh god this is so cringe worthy. 'It's just, she doesn't believe you actually work here

and well, she wants me to send a picture.' I say grunting trying to conceal my embarrassment with my hands.

'Sure I don't mind.' I let our a sigh of relief. 'I have a better idea tho'

**K:** 'picture goes here lol'

**S:** Oh dear lord.

'What did she say?' Blaine asks amused as I smile at my phone.

'Oh dear lord!' I say laughing, knowing she's sitting there less then pleased.

'Well I better go get ready for a bunch of seniors that can't even speak English let alone Spanish.' Blaine says

rolling his eyes and smiling although it clearly frustrates him.

I chuckle and wave him a goodbye as we walk out into the crowded halls which resemble that of a cattle

market. Although cattle would probably easier to teach!

I give each student their test papers and return to my desk. Sneaking my phone out remembering I never

text Stef back. I glance around making sure all eyes are down and all pens are scribbling furiously as I tap

out my reply.

**K:** Yes. So I heard you stole his phone and then threatened him?

**S:** Lies.

**K:** You said 'If you don't ring him and pay for his shirt i will find you dwarf'

**S:** That just doesn't sound like me at all. I'm sticking with my story.

I glance upwards and see Sean Henrick walking towards my desk. Shit. Busted.

'I thought no phone's were allowed on in class sir?' The Jock snickers.

'I'd hate to fail you Mr. Henrick, for cheating.' Am I actually attempting to blackmail a student? Fuck my life.

He opens his mouth as if to protest but I cut him off promptly. 'I didn't see you and you didn't see me, capiche?'

'What does capi..?'

'Oh It doesn't matter, just sit down!' I tell him waiting until after he has scowled at me and taken his seat do I

look back at my phone to see another text.

**S:** I always thought you were the Samwise to my Frodo.

**K:** What the hell is it with you and Hobbit's?

**S:** Well it seems you have your own real life Hobbit now :(

**K:** Oh god. Be quiet. Blaine is lovely. Stop calling him a Hobbit. And you are smaller than he is!

**S:** I shall ignore that last comment. Lovely aye? ;)

**K:** Shut up! I'm with Michael as you well know.

**S:** God knows why.

**K:** You remember what happened last time I tried to leave him.

**S:** How can I forget, I spent 16 hours in A&E with you.

**K:** And I will be forever grateful. Lets not go into the details please.

I throw my phone in my draw, slam it shut and lock it like it will lock my past away, earning a few strange

glances from the kids still doing their test. My perfectly good mood ruined again. Thinking back to that night

makes my stomach tighten and the sudden lump in my throat makes me feel nauseous.

It was about a year into the relationship. Michael had slowly but surely moved himself into my house

without me realising before it was to late. It was around that time he started to change. The long and

short of it is; I confronted him. Told him I didn't want to be with him any more. He flipped out grabbing

my arm, bending it behind my back until my shoulder dislocated. He grabbed me by my hair and

snatched my head backwards as he told me; ' If you ever try and leave me again I will kill you. Do you

fucking here me? You're mine. I own every part of you, princess.' Those words have imprinted onto my

brain. My head spins and my body becomes rigid at the pain, fear and helplessness that comes flooding

back in my mind. I wince at the images that flood my mind of what happened next.

I remember him screaming down my ear, flecks of his saliva smashing themselves against my tear

stained face as he tore my clothes off. Piece by piece.

I blacked out through the unbearable pain. Once he was done with me, he left.

I just remember waking up in a hospital bed, vision hazy from the pain relief and Stef holding my hand.

She had just moved in next door and heard the commotion, she waited until Michael had left and came

round to check on me. She covered me up and took me to the hospital. She was truthfully my saviour

that day and has been ever since. Of course she wanted me to ring the Police but I couldn't do it. I was

frightened of what would happen and I have been living in fear ever since.

I feel a tear escape and roll down my face as I quickly wipe it away hoping no students caught a glimpse

of their teacher slowly falling apart. The bell sounds for next period and the kids place their tests on my desk.

I sit there for three quarters of an hour staring into space, mind numb, not actually thinking a single thing.

I'm so thankful for this free period right now. My stomach suddenly growls jolting me out of my misery as I

remember only picking at my Ceaser Salad, too rapped up in conversation with Blaine to actually eat anything.

I reach for my draw to retrieve my wallet and head towards the vending machine as I see my phone flashing.

**S:** If Frodo can take the ring to Mordor, you can leave Michael.

I smile at the text, half sadness and half fondness as I shake my head and type out my reply.

**K:** If Frodo can take the ring to Mordor, you can stop living your life on Tumblr! Do you actually do anything when you're at work?

**K:** Wait, don't answer that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep Me Safe.**

**Chapter 4.**

**OUTGOING CALL**

'Hi Stef'

'Hi pretty boy. How are you?'

'I am fabulous! Ring the girl's and get your arses over to mine and bring the vodka. We're having

a girls night in!'

'Sounds like you've already been drinking! How could I refuse! Give me an hour and we'll be over.'

'I've had a couple of glasses of Rose. Hurry, hurry, hurrrrrrry!'

'Alright, calm yo' tits! See you in a while. Love you.'

'Yay! Love you too.'

I race upstairs unable to contain my excitement knowing full well that it will not be a night in

when there is vodka involved.

I faff around for the next hour, re-doing my hair, waiting impatiently for them to arrive. Buzzing

around my house unable to keep still wondering what tonight's mischevious adventure will entail. As

I momentarily relax and let my mind run away with all the possibilities, I hear 4 giggling women

walking up my driveway. I slam my glass of wine onto the coffee table missing the coaster completely

as the red liquid swirls around the glass making it's bid for freedom and jumping over the rim. I

would give a shit if I wasnt bursting at the seems with excitement. It had been so long since I went

out with the girls, this night was well over due. I rush to the front door swinging it open.

'GIRLS!' I shout as my voice is drowned out by a chorus of squeeling.

Stef runs towards my first, gripping me in a bear hug, as the other girls follow suit. Limbs are

thrown everywhere as the frantic group hug spills into my living room.

'Oh my god Kurt, I've missed your handsome face!' The small brunnette shouts.

'Shem!' I squeel in delight, having not seen her for a good three months. 'How's that new English

man of your's?' I ask giving her a wink and a cheeky grin.

'He is most positively delightful!' Shem chimes, in what could be described as possibly the most

terrible English Accent I have ever heard!

'Oh Ava honey, how are you? I heard about you and Simon, I'm so sorry.' I say pouting and pulling

her into a tight embrace.

'Well I'm not, you know what they say Kurt, 'Plenty more cock in the sea!'

'Ttttt, Av that's gross! You can't keep your knickers on for more then five minutes!' Shem says

nudging her playfully.

'Well exactly that's why I don't wear them anymore.' Jess says with a cheeky grin.

'Too many layers?' I ask.

'Preciselly!'

'So are we acting like ladies and gentlemen tonight of getting completley shit faced and drinking

straight from the bottle?' Stef asks as she kisses me on the cheek thrusting the promised bottle of

vodka to my chest. I look at all three girls watching my carefully make my decision.

As if I needed to think!

'Let's get fucked!' I say unscrewwing the lid and letting the foul, burning liquer trickle down my

throat. As Ava hits play on my stereo and Lady Gaga fills the air.

I excuse myself from the dancing and gossiping to retrieve a carton of orange juice and four glasses

from the kitchen. I slump my back against the fridge looking down at my feet, letting out a sigh.

'Ahem,' I direct my gaze towards the noise and see Shem standing there. 'I've just come to get ice.'

She says smiling which then wavers as she sees my expression. 'Honey, what's the matter?' Shem

questions as she clasps her hand around my own.

'Oh it's nothing Shem, I'll spill all later. Promise.' I declare, trying my best to reasure her I'm

fine. I kiss her cheek reopening the fridge to acquire the ice while Shem saunters back to the living

room.

'Ice Ladies.' I state as I perch next to Stef who gives me a toothy smile.

'So where are we going tonight then?' Av inquire's. Although we all know the answer.

'MURPH'S PLACE!' We all cheer.

'Kurt, what's wrong?' Shem asks, seeking the answer to our conversation from earlier. I frown at the

question but decide, well the vodka decides, to spill all anyway.

'It's just, I don't know.' I do know. It's just trying to find the words to explain how I'm feeling.

'I feel lonely, I guess. You all have boyfriend's, well not you, Stef but you know what I mean. I feel

left out when you're all talking about men, sex, cuddles and shit.'

'Honey, you can have anybody you set your eyes on. Look at you! You're gorgeous. Perfect skin, perfect

hair perfect personality and well you're faultless Kurt!' Ava utters with a demure expression.

'Are you sure you're not a homosexual man?' Stef says which breaks our serious demeaner and has us

tittering again

'Back to the subject at hand ladies.' Shem says looking at me waiting for me to carry on spilling my

guts.

'I feel like it's never going to happen, so I may as well just give up. I already have a cat!' I say

mocking my own feelings.

'And why just stop at one!' Av chimes in which has us snickering again.

One of the things I love about being inebrehated is, the slightest, most insignificant thing can make

you explode with laughter.

'Ah!' Stef shouts 'I know the exact song to sing! Now it may be a little cheesy but fuck it, let's

sing it anyway!' Stef pronounces as she grabs my hand and lead/drags me to the stage.

I pick up my microphone and squint my eyes at the sudden brightness of the spotlight that Stef shoves

me under as she speaks to the DJ, making her song selection. I stand there for a few seconds before

Stef re-joins me, waiting for the track to start playing and when it does it's 'Celine Dion-All by myself'

'You have got to be fucking kidding me.' I breath out and look beside me glaring at Stef whi inturn errupts

laughing when she takes in my expression.

'I'm just fucking with ya Kurt!' She tells me slapping me on the back as she turns around and signals

to the DJ (who looks like he was in on the joke as well) to put the correct song on. I instantly recognise

the first note which puts a drunken smile on my, well, drunken face! As I stand there grinning at the

audience, waving to Shem and Av, Stef sings the first verse and Jesus this definatly takes me back!

She sounds exactly like Rachel did when we were at school and this time I get the lead and not Finn!

I'm shook out of my remenising by Stef who elbows me to tell me it's my turn to sing.

_Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere _

With all the misery in the last couple of years I havn't sung a song that has over whelmed me and lifted

my spirits. One that doesn't make me feel like sobbing. This song reminds me of when things were good,

when I had everyone I loved by my side.

I look over at Stef, who returns my grin as we sing the next verse.

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

**For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

As Stef grabs my hand raising them both to the ceiling we start to jump up and down unable to contain our

joy as we bounce around the stage.

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the nights**

People start to get out of their seats, stumbling to gather around the stage.

**Streetlights people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the nights**

I can't help the cry of laughter that escapes me as I see Sham and Av dancing clumsily behind me

singing the harmonies.

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

**Payin´ anything to roll the dice**

**Just one more time**

_Some will win_

Some will loose

**Some are born to sing the blues**

**And now the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

I open my mouth to sing the next verse but I am pushed aside be Av as her and Shem stride forward to sing.

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the nights**

**Streetlights people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the nights**

Oh good Lord. The air guitars are out!

'Come on everybody! Where are your air guitars?' Stef yells into the microphone. I clutch my face laughing

so hard as I watch them prance around the stage, watching the audience do the same. Fuck it, I'm joining in!

**Don't stop believin'**

All three girls turn and point at me which send a hot blush to my cheeks as I roll my eyes and carry on

singing.

**Hold on to that feelin´**

**Streetlight people**

**Hold on to that feelin´**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop.**

The audience explode into a mass of frantic cheering and cat whistles. I can honestly say this is the best

I have felt in months.

We walk back to the table and throw ourselves in our seats still revelling from our performance.

'I feel so alive!' Shem giggles clapping her hands together frantically.

'That was so awesome!' Av states sipping her drink.

'Ugh, that was fucking amazing! They absolutkey loved us!' Stef chirps.

I say nothing, just nodding along in agreement. My caliber of words just couldn't describe how fantastic

that was.

As the evening goes on the bar is far less crowded and the atmosphere more mellow. Although we are far more

intoxicated then we always intend to be!

I walk to the bar to buy the next round and take a seat on a wobly bar stool (or is that me?) I sip my drink

as the bartender brings the girls drinks to me. I pull out my wallet ready to pay when I feel an arm brush

against my own. I turn my head to see whom the arm belongs to and I'm greeted with a familiar face but I can't

quite place where I recognise him them from.

'I'll get these.' The man says as he passes the bartender the money and smiles down at me.

'Kurt, Kurt Hummel, right?' He asks as I nod slowly and shake his extended hand. He can see the confusion on my

face, trying to work out how I know him. Thankfully he helps me out.

'Michael' he states 'Dave Kurofsky's brother. I was a couple years above you at school.'

I smile with realisation.

'Ah, Michael. It's good to see you' I say dropping his hand and picking up the drinks. 'And thanks for these.'

I tell him nodding towards the drinks in my hands.

As I walk away and catch the gawping eyes and dirty smirks on the girl's face's he grabs my elbow and twirls me

around. So I am face to face with him again. Before I have time to repremand him for making me spill a fair bit

of our drinks, he pulls out a card and stuffs it into my pocket.

'Give me a call, beautiful.' Michael says as he pats the pocket his number is now in and saunters away without

a second glance leaving me staring to and fro my pocket and where he dissapeared into the crowd.

I head back to the table mouth still slightly ajar in disbelief as the girls start giggling and a blush attacks

my face.

'Don't Stop believing!' Av and Stef start singing at the same time, which makes them snort with laughter.

Billy Joel-Piano man plays softly on the jukebox in the background of our chatter which slowly but surely is

sending us to sleep.

'Bar's closing in ten guys.' A young man tells us as he collects the glasses from our table.

'Ohh, I don't want to call it a night yet.' I pout.

'There isn't much to do at this time babe!' Stef says looking at her watch.

We sit there in silence for a while pondering what we could do next when someone slaps their hand on the table

in discovery, jolting us out of our own train of thoughts.

'I know exactly what we can do!' Av slurs with a devlish grin.

Stef looks at the other girl slyly clearly knowing something me and Shem don't.

'If it's what you tried to make me do last time, then NO!' Stef tells her.

'Oh come on! Don't be such a pussy! Be spontanious, live on the wildside like me!' Ava says reaching out her

hand and slapping Stef's knee in excitement.

'No fucking way Av! I do not want to be scared for life!' Stef says sternly.

'Av your version of living on the wildside is sleeping in a bin and isleeping/i with the tramp that lives

in the bin!' Shem laughs poking her arm as Ava rolls her eyes.

'Well a girl has got to get her kicks from somewhere in this shitty town. Although I'd never sleep in a bin!'

Av says to which Stef snorts.

'So you're not denying the tramp then!' I say laughing as Ava winks in return.

'Well I'm in! You only live once right?' I chug the rest of my Vodka and Cranberry and slam the glass onto the

table.

'Sod it, I'm in as well. I don't know what it is! but I'm in!' Shem says laughing, also downing her drink.

The three of us turn to look at Stef expectantly awaiting her decision.

'Oh fuck it! I'm in. You bitches will be the death of me.' She exclaims as she stands up grabbing her coat,

walking towards the door.

Where we ended up next was not what I was expecting.

'Av, why the hell are we at your house?' I ask in bewilderment.

'Welcome to Flaming Ink!' She says winking at me.

I sit on the edge of Ava's chair in her dining room, topless, as she kneels behind me. Shem and Stef giggling

at the new additions to their bodies.

'You ready Kurt?' Stef asks squeezing my shoulder.

'I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have a tattoo when you've had a drink and why the hell do you even have

a tattoo gun? You have never tattood anything in your life! Oh fuck it just do it now before I change my mind!'

I feel the sharp stab of the needle as Ava scars me for life.

When I awake the next morning my head throbs and my limbs ache as my hangover takes hold of my body. I lay there

rubbing my eyes as last night slowly comes flooding back in my mind. I remember a lot of Vodka, Don't stop

believing, Michael and.., and holy fuck. I sit up abruptly slapping my hand over my open mouth, i no no no,

Please be a dream. Please please please. /i I beg my own mind.

I bound out of bed and race towards my vintage floor length mirror.

FUCK.

Last night we all decided it would be funny to let Ava use our bodiesas a canvas and try her new toy out.

A tattoo gun.

Shem had Pixie tattoed on her wrist. Stef had Hobbit tattoed on her left shoulder blade and Ava tattooed her own

foot saying Unicorn. I decided on Wood Nymph on my lower back, apparently. Except that's not what it turned out

saying, Av though she would be artistic and swirl the end of the letter 'H' in Nymph. So my tattoo now infact

looks like it says 'Wood Nympho' need I say more.

'You ready?' Asked Blaine.

I bent down to pick up my bag, after our usual coffee after school, to leave.

I turned around to see Blaine chewing his bottom lip trying to hide his smirk. I was about to question him when

he began to speak.

'You didn't say you had a tattoo Kurt.'

Bollocks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep Me Safe.**

**Chapter 5.**

Kurt had never felt it before. This fluttering feeling, like butterflies skipping around in his chest and stomach. Everytime he so much as looked at Blaine he was twitterpated. This gorgeous man that he used to see in only his dreams was now gradually becoming his best friend and somebody he was rapidly falling in love with. It felt silly to him in a way. Feeling like this after only knowing him for three months and if there was such a thing as love at first sight, Kurt might probably believe in it.

For Kurt and Blaine it was definately the best three months of their lives. Their witty conversation over coffee complaining about their students had rapidly become bashful flirting over dinner at Breadsticks. The slightest brush of Blaine's fingertips on Kurt was enough to send his mind and body into a frenzy.

'I'm going to a show tonight with Stef and a few people from work. So I wont be here to have dinner.'

'What? I have to make myself dinner? Can't you make me something before you leave? Wait, what d'you mean people from work?'

'No I can't! You are not a child Michael, you can look after yourself! And yes, people from work.'

'You're not going.'

'Excuse me?

'I said you are not going out tonight.'

_Really. He is going to father me and tell me I can't go out. Not a chance._ Kurt thought.

'Of course I am going out tonight. You can't tell me what I can and can't do, I am a grown man!' Kurt shouts at him feeling aggravated, fist clenched at his side.

He knew what was coming next as he charged across the room wrapping his hand around Kurt's throat and thrusting him against the wall.

'You are not going anywhere with him. I don't even like you working with him.'

What the hell.

'What and who are you talking about?' Kurt chokes out.

'Blaine! He's always texting you, always emailing you and shit!'

He could feel his body start to shake but it wasn't through fear anymore, it was adrenaline.

'Look at you, you're a paranoid mess Michael!'

'Oh, I'm paranoid am I? He's always texting you and..'

'And nothing! You would be texting people from work if you had a job. Although I suppose even then you would have no friends because anybody that knows you thinks you're a fucking asshole!'

He could feel the tips of Michael's callous fingers tighten around his neck, Kurt's body being pushed further back into the wall. Kurt starts to panic as his air supply begins to be cut off and he tries to fight back. Arms flailing as he tries to punch the side of his head but not really making an impact upon him. The lack of oxygen in Kurt's body starts to burn his insides, his lungs tingling and legs starting to buckle beneath him. Kurt's eyes stutter closed and he honestly thinks this is it. iThis is my time.

I'm not sad, nor scared. This is me getting my happy ending, I can finally be with the people I love again./i

'What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off him. Now!' The noose like feeling from around Kurt's neck was suddenly gone and the floating feeling was replaced by falling.

His eyes flutter open as he looks at Stef's horrified face kneeling down in front of him. He gives her a weak smile and she frowns as quickly as she turns up and spins around to face Michael.

He wraps his hand around his neck carressing the bruised skin as he stands up.

'Michael this is not a big deal why are you making this a big deal he doesn't mean anything to me.' Liar. Blaine means everything to him although he could never admit it out loud.

'I am not making anything a big deal Kurt. I just don't want you around that prick.' He spits at Kurt as he pushes past Stef.

'That iprick/i has a name. Blaine.' Stef snaps at him. She may be tiny but she has the heart and roar of a lion.

'Fine. Fucking go out but don't expect to get into bed with me when you get home!'

'It's his fucking bed!' Stef tells him exasperently.

'Who the fuck are you talking to you little bitch?' Michael says through gritted teeth as he rushes back over to their side of the room and leans over her menisingly.

'Why? What are you going to do? Hit me?' She mocks him cackling on the way. 'Well come on, take your best shot!'

Stef's not one to back down and right now Kurt was actually scared that Michael was going to hit her and if he did he would never forgive himself for letting it go this far.

'I'm sick of you, coming 'round here, sticking your nose in mine and Kurt's business. It's got fuck all to do with you.'

'Oh it has got everything to do with me! Unlike you I actually love and care about Kurt and if you think I will just stand by and watch you treat him like a punching bag, then you have got another thing coming. I'm not scared of you, you are nothing but a fat prick with a tiny dick and you try and compensate for that by being a bully. You treat Kurt like shit because he is perfect in every way and you are nothing but a jealous little man!'

iWoah. Well that was not expected./i Kurt thought. Stef looks at Michael and can see in his eyes that he is about to go crazy. Kurt puts his hand on Stef's shoulder and walks around the side of her to stand in front of her. He stumbles slightly as Michael barges him out of the way as he stomps down the hallway towards the bedroom. Stef grabs Kurt's bag and hand and drags him out of the front door.

'Stef I can't do this.' He tells her as we climb into the waiting taxi. 'He's going to know I'm not with you and..' He was cut off promptly by Stef grabbing his hand and putting it over his own mouth.

'Kurt, stop. You are just rambling now. You are going to be fine and technically you are with me because this is a double date.' She says trying to calm him down. 'Now granted Thad is gay but I may as well try my luck!' Kurt lets out a little titter but folds his head in his hands in frustration.

'This is such a mess, I hate my life!' He says in a whining voice to which Stef rolls her eyes at his dramatics.

'You don't hate your life.' Half true. 'You just hate Michael.' One hundred percent true. 'Now calm yourself down because the last time I checked, looking like a paranoid frantic mess is not sexy!' He chuckles at her truthfulness and takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

'Thanks Stef.'

'Thanks for what?'

'For fighting my corner, you didn't have to and you knew he would of hit you given the chance.'

'Kurt I will always be here for you and I meant every word I said. I love you and when I know he's hurt you and he's going to hurt you again, hell he almost killed you then, It makes my blood boil. I just want you to be safe and happy and God forbid anything serious happened to you again and I didn't do all I could to prevent it, I would never forgive myself for not trying to get you out of this mess.'

'I love you.' Kurt tells her truthfully.

'I love you too boo.' She says with a sad smile. 'So anyway nice outfit! Loving the whole "I look smoking hot and will definatly give him a boner." look.' She says eyeing his black skinny jeans, baggy white V neck and black fedora.

'You my friend have the mouth of a sailor!'

Kurt remained silent for the rest of the journey, looking to where Stef's hand was clasped tightly reassuringly.

His friendship with Stef is so much more then anybody realises, people think that a soulmate is just somebody that you fall in love with that is your boyfriend or girlfriend ect. Maybe it is.

Not to Kurt though.

A soulmate to him is somebody that sticks by you through thick and thin, supports you no matter what the situation is, encourages you to do the right thing. Somebody that would give you the world if you asked for it and expect not a single thing in return. Somebody that is there to wipe your tears when you make mistakes, hold you and show you the silver lining when you feel like you couldn't possibly take anymore shit that life throws at you. A person that grounds you and treats you with respect, as their equal. Never judges you, gives you their advise but always reminds you to think with your own mind and make your own choices.

Stef was Kurt's soulmate.

He always wondered how one person could hold those qualities it just didn't seem possible. Then he met Stef.

After Burt and Carole died she was there to help pick up the pieces. Glue him back together bit by bit. She gave herself to Kurt. There whenever he needed her and even when he didn't she would drop everything and anything to be by his side. That is just who she is. Stef is Kurt's other half so to speak. She knows exactly what Kurt is thinking, knows him better then himself. Even when Kurt's brain couldn't make sense of all the 'what ifs buts and maybes' Stef knew exactly what to say and do to help him figure out what was going on in his life.

Stef is so witty, smart and beautiful, on the inside as well as out.

Stef and Kurt absolutly adore each other and neither one could wish for a better friend.

Kurt felt the blood circulating in his arm halt as Stef held jis arm in a death grip as they paraded the streets in search of tonights venue. Kurt glanced at Blaine to see him animatedly talking to his friend Thad, a small man with dark, short but wavy hair and tanned olive skin. Kurt noted the effort he was putting in to include Stef in their banter, much to her amusement. Kurt pointed to the idle bar at the end of the street.

Stef let out a little squeak in excitement (although she didn't actualy know who Rita Ora was, she was excited non the less) as she gripped Kurt's arm tighter while grabbing Blaine's elbow and dragging them towards the club, leaving Thad scurrying behind them.

They entered the bar area, with the heavy thump of music ringing in their ears. Blaine asked them all what they would like to drink and after much debate about who should pay, Blaine finally won. Before Kurt could even take a sip of his drink he was dragged onto the dance floor which was insanely littered with people. He couldn't help but notice how much he yearned to be sat at the vacant seat Blaine had beside him.

Stef watched Kurt closely as they danced, well, more like she danced while Kurt briefly moved, eyes flickering to Blaine every chance they got.

'Oh for Christ's sake Kurt! Just bleedin' go over there, your heart eyes are making me ill!' Stef shouted over the music laughing.

Kurt could predict he was shining crimson as he made his way towards Blaine. Guilt flushed over him once he saw Stef awkwardly shuffling around attempting to pick someone up. In a rational idea, he pointed Thad in her direction and watched him leave. God he was so thankful for Thad and Stefs absense as Blaine pressed into his side.

'Hi.' Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear making his hair stand on end and a hot coiling feeling in his stomach. Whether it was the two glasses of whisky he had hastily drank or how close Blaine was, he wasn't sure anymore.

'Hi.'

'Do you come here often?'

Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth trying to hold in his giggles but failling miserably. 'That was so cheesy!'

'Adorable, I think.' Blaine said face plastered with a jaw splitting grin.

'Keep telling yourself that!'

Blaine was about to remark something else but his mind was fogging after his alcohol intake on arrival. He was saved by ther uproar of applouse as the main act walked upon the makeshift stage, greeting her fans as Blaine gave a pointed look at Thad, knowing his secret love for The English woman, Rita Ora.

Thad's love which turned out to be not so secret as he flailed, shouted and promptly passed out against Stef, who was looking at Kurt and Blaine in horror not knowing what to do. She scowled at them both as they erupted in laughter, hands holding their tear streaked faces.

Blaine leant subconsiously against Kurt in his tipsy laughing haze as he downed the rest of his drink. An idea surfaced as the opening notes to R.I.P filled the air. Extending his hand he mustered up his best higher class voice and spoke.

' May I have this dance?'

Kurt stared up at him unblinking.

'Yes you may, sir.' He said his face slightly pink as he took his hand and chuckled when Blaine pulled him flush against him. 'Blaine I don't really think this is the correct music for you to be waltzing me around the dancefloor!'

'Shut up and dance with me!' Blaine ordered him grinning as he pulled him closer twirling them both even faster.

Kurt felt as if he had swallowed butterflies as he giggled when Blaine spun him around several times and silently prayed that none of their students were to show their faces tonight. After a final twirl Kurt lost his footing and stumbled into Blaine's chest, a firm pair of arms steadying him. Honey-hazel eyes met glacyr blue and that oh so familiar romantic movie scene became suddenly realistic.

They continued staring into each others eyes for only a moment but it felt like an eternity. Breathing heavily as they held onto eachother, the base of the music siffling through their chests. Blaine's hand resting on the nape of his neck, running his fingers through Kurt's hair slightly. Blaine tilting his head towards Kurt's and stopping a fraction away from his lips, his breath ghosting over them. Looking into Kurt's eyes searching for the approval he so badly wanted. Kurt closed his eyes leaning forward searching for Blaine's lips.

'BLAINEY! CATCH US!' Stef and Thad screamed.

Blaine stared at the two figures darting in his direction flinging their arms out. He momentairily considered jumping into their embrace, that was if the floor would stop jumping in time with the beat.

'Oh fuck.' He swore a fraction of a second before he was flattened, his intoxicated state laughing at the gesture as Kurt fumed in the corner. Kurt wasn't angry at Stef or Thad. Not really. He was angry at himself for letting it go this far. It's not that he didn't want to, Christ he wanted to he just simply couldn't. If Michael found out he would kill him.

Blaine unravelled himself from the mass of limbs laughing and shaking his head gently as he turned his gaze to Kurt who was frowning and staring at his hands and twirling his drink around the table where he sat.

'What's wrong?' Blaine asked as he scooted into the seat next to Kurt wrapping his arm around the other man.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' Kurt lied to him with a false smile, which didn't go unoticed by Blaine.

'Right, wait there.' In a matter of minutes Blaine was stumbling back with a tray full of shots. 'Lets drink these and then we can finish our dance.'

'You're going to kill me.' Kurt mumbled taking the first shot, scrunching up his face at the sour taste.

Kurt revelled in the thrill he got out of tonight. It wasnt that Rita Ora was amazing or he was insanely pissed! It was being so close to BLaine the connection they shared was more then just friendship, they both knew that much.

'So he really said you couldn't sleep in your own bed, in your own house?' Thad slurred in shock. 'What a twat!'

'Thad! You can't say that, you don't know him!' Blaine warned him slapping Thad's arm and biting his lip nervously.

'Well I know him. He's a twat!' Stef tells them all while her and Thad giggle away.

Blaine leant into Kurt to whisper into his ear.

'Michael said you couldn't sleep in your bed but he also never specified who's bed you could sleep in!'

'Stop winking at me!'

'Innapropriate Blaine is very innapropriate.' Thad scolded him clearly catching on to what Blaine was saying.

'Who knew drunken Blaine would be such a slut!' Stef cackled winking at them both.

'That statement is wrong! I'm not drunk, I'm just a slut!' Blaine informs them growling like a tiger and winking. Thad and Stef falling back into their chairs accidently kicking the table sending all the drinks flying towards Kurt.

'Kurt I am staying at Thad's tonight! We're getting snacks and stalking people on tumblr!'

'And bitch about how shit men are!' Thad chimed in.

'Thad! But you're a man!' Blaine says looking really confused.

'Right, I'm taking Blaine to his before this conversation goes on for any longer then it has to!'

The breath is knocked out of him as Stef and Thad jump on him engulfing him in a bear hug which Blaine then decides to jump on top of them sending them crashing to the floor.

'Right, excuse me.' The bouncer says standing over them waiting for them to stand up and dust themselves off. 'You two.' He says pointing at Thad and Stef. 'Have been trouble all night. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' They all fold over creasing with laughter walking out of the venue into the chill night air.

'Guys, we just got kicked out!'

* 'Blaine! For Christ's sake will you turn that down! It's almost three am for crying out loud!' Kurt huffed shaking his head as he watches Blaine prancing around his living room to Ke$ha - Dinosaur. 'I am never letting you drink alcohol ever again!'

'Ohhh Kurt! Lighten up!' Blaine says beaming at him from across the room while he flails his arms in the air, iWhat have I gotten myself into!/i Kurt thinks as he watches the other man fooling about chuckling, iHe's so adorable./i

'Kurtie quick! Dance with me!' He says racing across the room, grabbing Kurt's hand in his own and twirling himself underneath their joined arms.

'Okay, if you call me Kurtie again, no matter how painfully adorable you sound and look when you say it, you will be missing a certain part of you anatomy!' He tells him trying to keep a stern look on his face but failing obismally as Blaine sticks his bottom lip out and tilts his head down making his eyes seem crazily big as he flutters his eyelashes. iNow that is most incredibly adorable!/i

'Pr-ease Kurt.' He asks lip still pertruding.

'Not a chance! Besides I really should go home.' Kurt tells him sighing sadly, looking down at his watch trying to work out the time through what's left of his drunken haze.

'B-but look I'm sad now.'

'Oh that is not fair! Why are you such a puppy? Stop batting your eyelids! How old are you, five?' Kurt says laughing at him as he pretends to scratch his ear like a dog.

Kurt finds himself wondering how one person can go from smouldering-dapper-gentleman to a slutty-puppy in a matter of moments, It's just not right!

'You have me for two minutes and then I am turning the music off and putting you to bed!' Kurt tells him mirroring Blaine's infectious grin.

'Yay yay yay!' Blaine squeaks jumping up and down, clapping his hands like a toddler before he yanks the other man into the center of the room, twirling him around. If there was an award for sassy dance moves Kurt was sure Blaine would win. 'Not long 'til you're a senior citizen and you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen. HONEY! your tupee is falling to your left side. Get up and go, bro, oh wait, your fossilized!'

'Where the hell is my phone, I need to record this shit!' Kurt says between fits of laughter.

* The song winds down and the next track siffles through the speakers. Blaine clears his throat and holds out his hand towards Kurt.

'Mr dashing, beautiful, handsome, dashing young Kurt Hummel. May I have this dance?'

'You may.' Kurt says smiling and accepting his hand. 'Hmmm, all these years I have been going by the name Mr. Kurt Hummel. I think I like your version better!' He said giggling.

'Your eyes are so pretty, they're like..really..blue. No wait! They are like an ocean. No no wait! They are like a pretty blue ocean!' Blaine chirps excitedly clearly pleased with his imaginitive description!

'Thankyou! and your eyes are..' He stops mid sentence. He had never actually really looked at Blaine's intently and now he wishes he would of done so sooner. 'They are beautiful.' Kurt tells him honestly letting out a faint gasp as he speaks. 'Th-they are chocolatey but caramelly at the same time and kind of firery-ry!'

Blaine grins at him and Kurt snorts at his own description giggling lightly. They both soon realise that they are staring into each others eyes, completly lost in one another. Their bodies pressed together sharing each others warmth. Blaine unconsiously lowers his hand to the small of Kurt's back, his fingers ghosting underneath his shirt as Kurt drapes both his arms around Blaine's shoulders touching the bottom of his neck softly. Both making circular motions with the tips of their fingers, carressing each others exposed skin.

Their feet come slowly to a standstill as Blaine reaches up to Kurt's hands, intertwined their fingers to bring them up to his lips, pressing soft slow kisses to his knuckels. Kurt shivers under the innocent touch and his eye lids flutter. They stand there for a moment looking into each others eyes searching one another, the drunken mist that surrounded them starting to fall away as they search each others soul. Grounding each other. Their friendship and lust glistening in both their eyes.

'You know Kurt, you are the most beautiful, amazing man I have ever met.'

'I-I i'm no-'

'No Kurt, you really are. Everything about you intises me and I just-' He brings his hand up to gently run the back of his fingers over Kurt's cheekbone, who leans into the touch and closes his eyes breathing deeply. iChrist, why is this man infront of me so perfect/i Blaine thinks to himself.

Blaine's hand retraces the same movement but this time comes lower bringing his hand beneath the other mans chin, thumb flicking out, brushing lightly over his bottom lip. Kurt parts his mouth slowly and before he can register what he did it was already done. Kurt pressed an almost missable, minute kiss to his thumb. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted Blaine. Blaine hovered his thumb over Kurt's lip not sure whether or not that had just happened but secretly wishing that it had. He lightly traces his thumb over his lips again as if to make sure, staring at him intently. This time Kurt slowly pushed his lips half way around his thumb, wrapping it in a kiss. He does it once, twice, three times as Blaine lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Not breaking their gaze, he leans forwards and carefully takes Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth as he wraps his fingers in the bottom of Kurt's hairline, thumb caressing the base of his neck. Kurt closes his mouth around Blaine's top lip and sucked ever so gently as he brings his other hand up to the side of his face, fingers tickling his hairline behind his ear and running his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

Blaine breaks the kiss and looks up to catch a tear sliding down Kurt's cheek.

'Kurt, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-'

'N-no I want to it's just-' Kurt covers his eyes to prevent any more shed tears and catching the ones on their journey for freedom.

Blaine lifts his chin to elevate Kurt's vision and his heart breaks as yet another strangled sob emits from the other man.

'Just what?' Blaine asks in an almost pleading manner.

'I'm afraid' Kurt mumbles through clenched teeth as he willed the painful memories of the very fear away from his mind.

'Of what, Kurt, what is it? Blaine says with a note of hysteria in his voice as the flickering emotions on Kurt's face brought his own worry.

'Him.'

'Michael?' Blaine asks through clenched teeth, his jaw going tight at the word that passes his lips.

'Yes, he-' he's unable to finish his sentence. A fresh wave of sobs hit himas he crumples into Blaine's chest. Through the mangle of tears and distress, Kurt realises one thing he feels safe with Blaine's arms wrapped around him. Blaine is in the deep end of perplexity and is drowning fast so this explains why in the kindest of manners he detached Kurt from himself to make the other man look him square in the face.

'I know you mentioned earlier he isn't.. the nicest of..people.'

Another sob.

'And that you were drifting apart but come on Kurt, there must be something else that makes you afra-'

Blaine stopped mid-sentence to see Kurt lift his T-shirt a fraction, unveiling a staircase of bruises dissapearing up and beyond his ribs. Kurt could hear the pain in Blaine's voice when he asked him this next question.

'Kurt i-is he, ihurting/i you? Blaine was fighting back the bile that was rising in his throat. He scolded himself for asking such a stupid question but he needed to make sure that is what Kurt was trying to tell him.

Kurt nodded primarilly and then scolded himself, knowing full well that Blaine would want an explanation.

'It didn't always- I mean he used to treat me alright but he is insecure, I mean it was a stretch that he let me go for a teaching job let alone out of the house, I want to believe he does it for me in some way but I just-' Kurt trailed off lost in the tears he had kept guarded for years, that he once refused to let fall. 'I can't even hate him because that requires feelings and I don't want to feel anything towards him.'

Kurt sucks in a deep shaky breath and carrys on.

'I know what you're thinking, why don't I just leave him right?'

Blaine gives a hald nod at his question encouriging him to go on.

'I want to but I just can't, I'm too scared of what he will do if I tried. I just don't want to be lonely. I've lost everyone and I don't want to be lonely ever again.'

'You wont be, not while I'm here.' Blaine was breathing hard, his mind fogged with the words 'kill' and 'Michael'. 'You are going to dump him and then we are going to the police and-' Blaine broke off, lost in his own thoughts, pausing for a few moments to think sensibly before continuing; 'You are amazing Kurt and you don't deserve this.'

His eyes flickered to Kurt who was deep in thought, smiling faintly from what Blaine had said. In that second he realised he would do absolutly anything to keep that smile on Kurt's face no matter how small.

Blaine being known for his spontanious streak stood up quickly, leaving Kurt a little perplexed as to what was going on. He strode back in seconds later holding his guitar.

The opening chords roared through the room as the acoustic set began and Kurt whirled around like he had detected gun fire.

_'Oh, his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him everyday_

_His lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

_His laugh, his laugh_

_He hates but I think it's so sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him everyday_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause Kurt you're amazing_

_Just the way you are'_

Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt who made a leap at the man who had just serenaded him.

'Kurt, you're staying here tonight.'

'I know.'

Blaine was pulled suddenly from his dream, groaning and pleading with his own mind to stay asleep. He so badly wanted to stay asleep. He so badly wanted to stay in his dream he didn't want to wake up to a cold empty bed- well a cold empty apartment come to that. He lay there eyes closed not bothering to pull the blanket further up to cover himself properly to keep the early morning frosty air from making him tremble slightly as he tried to re-enter his dream.

He dreamt of Kurt. As always. Beautifully handsome Kurt.

The dreams were nothing exciting to anyone else but to Blaine they were perfect. Nothing really happened in them apart from the fact that Kurt was there in his no wait, itheir/i bed. He splayed his hand across the matress imagining what it would feel like to have Kurt beside him where he wanted him to be and not the coldness he knew to expect. His hand stilled as something grumbled next to him. Steadily, heart pounding, he opened his eyelids a fraction and let out a faint gasp at who he saw lieing next to him in the moonlight sifeling in through the blinds.

The excited squeal that accidently left Blaine's lips, who hastily tried to cover up his outburst with a cough, did not go un-noticed. He thought it had all been another dream but it wasn't. This was reality he just wished it was under better circumstances. The excited feeling soon left him when he remembered Michael.

'Blan, wuzzat-nemind.' Kurt slurred in his sleep as he rolled over, draping his arm over Blaine and snuggeling into the other mans chest.

'You are adorable.' Blaine told him dropping a kiss to Kurt's forehead, a warm smile tugging on his lips as he drifted back into sleep.

Kurt opens his front door to be greeted with an aggrevated, pacing Michael in his hallway. Michael looks up at the sudden movement, his eyes hard and questioning.

'Where did you stay the night?'

First thing he says, not are you okay or did you have fun but where did you stay. Paranoia seems to be running his life. Granted, he did actually have a reason to be paranoid seen as Kurt actually stayed at Blaine's.

'Stef's' he says bluntly walking past Michael towards the living room throwing his jacket and hat onto the coffee table.

'Cut the shit Hummel, where did you really stay? I know it wasn't Stef's because she didn't come home last night.'

'What does it matter to you, you got what you wanted didn't you? You banned me from my own bed.'

Kurt had no idea where this sudden anger was coming from but he didn't care either. He didn't have time to think about it further as Michael lunged at him pushing Kurt, the back of his knees caught between Michael and the coffee table and with a smack his head clattered against the solid oak.

'Are we really going to do this again?' Kurt asks him trying to hide his wince of pain. 'You can strangle me all you want, I don't have the time to care to be honest. I have places places to be, people to see.' The fact that Kurt could be moments from being brutily beaten didn't seem to phase him.

'I'm ment to be meeting Stef at work in thirty minutes after I have gotten changed and if I don't turn up or I turn up with a single mark on me, you can be fucking sure that she will ring the police after what happened yesterday.'

'Like that bothers me.' He says spunding faintly nervous for what Kurt thinks is the very first time.

'Your choice.'

'Do what you fucking want!'

'Well fuck me.' Stef says blinking steadily, mouth agape as Kurt tells her what just happened with Michael.

'Yep!'

'And he really just got up and walked away?'

'Scout's honour! I couldn't believe it myself. I just know that he is sitting there fuming now though and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I'm genuinly shocked that all my blood is still currently in my body!'

**INCOMING CALL**

'Hey Kurt! Whare are you dude?'

'Hi Finn, I'm at the Lima Bean, why? What's up?'

'Oh erm, right I was just ringing to tell you that I'm coming down sometime soon!'

'That's great! D'you know when?'

'Well It's a surprise but can I stay with you?'

'Finn, It's not a surprise now you have told me you're coming! Of course you can stay at mine.'

'Okay, thanks! I'll see you later bro, bye!'

'Bye Finn!'

'Whatever you are smirking about you can forget it Stef!'

'Whatever do you mean dearest Kurt?'

'Touch my brother and you will never see your computer again!'

Stef holds her hand up to her chest, taking a step backwards looking hurt.

'As if I would, really! How tall is he again?'

'I dunno, tall!'

'See this is how I see it, the taller they are the bigger their di-'

'LALALALALALA, NO, I don't want to know, that's my brother!'

'It's just a theory! They can't be that tall and have nothing down there!' She says shrugging. 'Oh!' She gasps 'Poor Blaine! What is he? Like 3ft tall? Or small?'

'Why are we discussing my height?' Blaine asks glaring over Kurt's shoulder at Stef who caught the small comment.

Kurt spins around to see Blaine standing behind him. As he turns back around to grab their coffee's he see's Stef smirking.

'Well Hobs, I was just telling Kurt my theory about-'

'Okay that's it! Come on Blaine were sitting down, I shant engage with you in this conversation any longer!' As Kurt grabs Blaine's hand to drag him to their usual table, he sends his best bitch glare over his shoulder to Stef to which she burst out laughing.

'Hi, can I have a coffee please?' The man asks, face plastered in a grin.

'Yeah, sure, you seem excited.' Stef tells the customer.

'I am! I am surprising my brother! He doesn't know I'm coming and he's somewhere in here, I just hope he hasn't seen me yet!'

Stef looks the tall man up and down and recognition flickers in her green eyes. Of course she has seen many a photograph of this man.

'Finn?'

'Erm, yeah' he says wrinkling his brow. 'How did you know?' He looked so confused and Stef thought it to be the cutest thing.

'Stef' she says brightly holding out her hand 'I'm Kurt's best friend.'

'Oh right, awesome! I've heard so much about you.' Finn tells her smiling taking her hand and shaking it lightly. 'Wow, your hands are like, really soft!' he says smiling again as a blush creeps on to Stef's face.

As Finn and Stef linger holding hands, staring at each other, sending one another flirty smiles they didn't seem to notice the commotion about to errupt the otherside of the coffee shop.

'You do know that if I actually see him, I'm going to kick the crap out of him, right?'

Kurt let out a tiny giggle at the thought of Blaine deffending him.

'Don't take this the wrong way but he's built like the hulk! and you, you're so small and cute and puppy-like! I could never imagine you hurting anyone it just doesn't seem like you!'

'Don't underestimate nipping at the ankles Kurt! Grrrrrrrrrrr ruff!'

'Oh my dear god, did you just do an angry puppy bark?'

'What? Was that not scary? I thought I sounded very ferocious! Hey! stop laughing!'

'You and your little puppy bark are painfully adorablle, do you know that?'

'I may have been told once or twice.' He says winking 'Kurt, you know what I said last night? Well sang technically but you know what I mean, well I meant every word of it.'

Blaine's gaze fell to both of their hands as he inches his fingertips towards Kurt's. Kurt turns his hand over, palm facing towards the ceiling. Blaine takes the invite, ghosting his fingertips over the other mans, tracing the lines and creases until he interwinds their hands. They look up at each other, smiling warmly as Blaine opens his mouth to speak he frowns.

'What the fuck! GET UP!' Michael snarls at Kurt grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the chair, sending the contents of their table flying. 'I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want you seeing ihim.'/i Said Michael glaring at Blaine, who was frozen in shock at the sudden intrusion. Blaine soon overcame this as he was clambering to his feet anger and hate raging through his veins.

'Michael, get the hell off of me!' Kurt yells pushing him. 'You're embarassing yourself.'

'Shut the hell up Hummel.' Michael yanks his arms again and pushes Kurt towards the door, he trips over a chair leg and crashes into the table infront of him, sending the old woman who was occupying the table flying backwards.

'Oh Christ! I am so sorry!' Kurt said as he regained his balance helping her brush herself off and bring her to her feet, Blaine at his side.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Blaine snarled turning on Michael, fists clenched painfully tight by his side.

'Michael you need to leave now.' Stef spat as she helped Kurt tend to the old age pensioner. Finn by her side looking extremely confused and angry.

'I'm not going anywhere without iMY/i boyfriend.' He directed at Blaine.

'Why are you looking at me? Unless you are talking about someone else in here then you are fucking deluded if you think I am your boyfriend after everything you have done to me.' Kurt told him before he turned back round to face the lady who was still quite shaken up.

Michael grabbed the back of Kurt's jacket and yanked him backwards.

'Get off him!' Blaine and Finn yelled in unison lunging forwards, neither quick enough as Stef had already jumped infront of them both, squaring up to Michael, who smirked.

SMACK.

Michael stood there rocking on his feet looking slightly dazed and clearly not expecting Stef to have walloped him. As he looked back at Stef, who clearly looked ready for a fight, knowing full well that she would end up coming off worse but still ready to stand her ground.

It all happened so quickly and the only thing Stef could register at that moment in time was pain. The scorching coiling of the skin on her face and neck.

The tall man with whispy dark hair sitting behind Kurt and Blaine's table had stood up and tried to remove himself from the commotion unfolding before him. As he tried to do so Michael had grabbed his coffee and flung it at Stef's face, who fell backwards into Blaine's arms. No longer then a second later was Finn on top of Michael pounding his head into the marble flooring.

'YOU' punch 'SON' punch 'OF' punch 'A' punch 'BITCH!' crack.

Kurt along with the help of the man who's coffee had been stolen, finally managed to tear Finn off of Michaels blood smothered face.

'Get up and get your shit out of my brothers house.' Finn snarled, panting, with Kurt's arms still wrapped around him. 'NOW!'


End file.
